Introduction
Blox Nations Blox Nations (name may be changed) is a work in progress game being developed by Lynyll on the online gaming platform ROBLOX. It bears a resemblance and is in fact inspired by the video game Sid Meier's Civilization V. The goal of the game Blox Nations is to expand your cities and claim territory for yourself while fighting off your opponents and ensuring that your empire lasts. In order to win, you must be the last one standing or own a certain portion of the map. 'Units' are objects in game called units that can be manipulated to move around the map and do various tasks. Each unit in the game has a specific purpose and can be produced in a 'city'. A 'city' is an object in game that can gain resources and territory. Units and buildings may be produced from these. How to play Beginning When you initially join the server, you are given a 'Founder' unit. This unit is used to found, or create new cities. In order to found a new city, you must click on the Founder. A GUI will pop up in the bottom-right of your screen. On this GUI, you will be met with information about the unit you have selected. In the bottom, you should see a yellow button labeled 'Found New City' Click this to found a new city to begin. You may have noticed that the game is turn based. When it is your turn, you have full access to your units. When it is not your turn, you cannot do anything. To finish your turn, click the 'Finish Turn' button on the bottom-left of your screen. You may have to wait for the game to cycle through the other player's turns. As of now, there is a timer of one minute for each turn. When you found a new city, your Founder unit will be consumed and in its place is a new city. The city will be randomly named; you can rename it if you'd like by selecting the city(by selecting it)and clicking the 'Rename' button on the GUI. As of now, the only thing you can do is wait as your city collects resources. However, this will be different in the future. As the turns go by, you will notice that a number below your city's name will increase. Depending on the place you found your city, you will get resource yield. Resource yield is acquired from the tiles that are considered your territory. Each tile has a certain resource yield that depends on what kind of tile it is and what is on it. When you have 120 Production points in your city(indicated by the value below its name)you may produce a Farm in your city. Click the 'Production' button to toggle the visibility of a tab that will display a list of things you can produce from your city. Certain buildings, like the Farm, increase your city's resource yield. Understand that there are more buildings you can produce, but they require you have already built something that comes before them. For example, to build the Statue, you must have built the Church. After you have built some buildings, preferably, the Square, you may consider creating a Founder. Although you may have already done this, when you do produce a Founder, it works just like the Founder you had in the beginning. You may move it anywhere you'd like, and found a city. Find a good location to make a new city, preferably near your current one, and move your Founder there. This might take a few turns. When you get your Founder there, you may found a new city which will increase your territory and give you an additional city to work with. Economy (Coins) Coins have two functions in-game. One is to maintain your units and cities, and the other is to create or 'purchase' new units without having to use Production. Cities are the only way to generate coins; you get coins from the output of tiles and certain buildings. Everything else, units, and cities, have an 'upkeep' value which must be maintained in order to use them effectively. Your income is a combination of the coins output from all your cities subtracted by the upkeep for your empire. If your amount of coins should go in the negative, you won't be able to maintain your units and so won't be able to use them until you get out of the negative. Combat Sometime during your playthrough, you might encounter someone declaring war on someone else, or perhaps you. When you declare war against someone, it enables you to move through the territory that they own, and it allows you to attack their units. However, they can do the same to you. When you declare war on someone, it is preferable you have combat units that you can use to fight with. In the mid game, it is advised to have a few combat units to defend yourself in the case that someone declares war on you. Using your units offensively, you can attempt to invade another player's territory. However, a formidable force is advised because as of the current version of the game, it is very hard to invade. Depending on the level of the city you are going after, the city its self can perform ranged attacks and can destroy melee units very easily. Also, you would have to consider with the force (if any) that the defending player has. After you have depleted the defending player's army, or before, doesn't matter, you can attempt to take over their city. Cities have a health value, just like units, but are harder to capture the higher level they are. However, if you do manage to deplete a city's health all the way, you will capture it, enabling you full control over the city and the territory that was associated with it. Keep in mind though that the city's health will restart at a quarter of its maximum health, so if the defending player still has an army nearby, they may take their city back. Allying You may ally one other player during your game. When you ally with another player, you can move through their territory and you cannot attack eachother. You may never break this alliance, either. However, being an ally with another player makes victory easier. End game Game sessions can be long and tedious depending on the players. If things go by fast and everyone completes their turn, the game session may turn out to be fairly fun. It is at the end game that things start to get messy. Personally, I consider the end game to be when every player has atleast 3 cities. With cities and units everywhere, turns may turn out to be longer. As of now, there is no way to 'win' the game. However, you can consider yourself the victor if you have successfully eliminated all other players. To do this, you must take over every other city and ensure that there are no surviving units on the map that are not yours. Gallery Various pictures of game play are posted here. Category:Informational